Always There For You
by SethStriker
Summary: Lately Lucy feels like someone is stalking her. What happens when she finds out she really is being stalked? What will Natsu do? Remake of chapter 129 and episode 51 from Fairy Tail.


A** remake of chapter 129 of Fairy Tail. If you haven't read it, then you should before reading this. **

NORMAL P.O.V

Lucy was sitting at a table with Natsu and Happy, complaining and crying that she doesn't have money to pay her rent due to her coming in second place in the Miss Fairy Tail contest.

"Lucy, what's the matter?"

"I lost the contest! That means I can't pay rent!" Lucy cried out as she laid her head on the table.

"Then how we go on a job then?" Natsu asked trying to see if he could cheer her up. Lucy looked up at him and Lucy started to tear up.

"You mean it?! Thank you Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Natsu. He hugged her back while blushing a bit.

"Well you do need rent so as your partner I have to help you..." Lucy looks at him and smiles but breaks the hug and turns her attention to the door.

"What's up Lucy?"

"Well the thing is, I feel like I've being watched by someone..."

"What! Who is it?! I'll beat him up!" Natsu exclaimed as his fists were now on fire.

"Natsu calm down! I might just be imagining the whole thing, But... it's probably just a feeling." Lucy got her jacket on and started leaving the guild.

"Ah well, I'd better go home and rest. We'll meet tomorrow at 9:00, okay Natsu?"

"Sure thing Lucy!" Natsu said as he waved goodbye to Lucy. Natsu's eyes were fixated on the celestial Mage until she disappeared out of sight. However, the fire mage was still worried for Lucy because of what she had said and decide to catch up with her and take her home.

**On Strawberry Street**

Lucy was once again walking on the edge of the sidewalk, with the two guys on the boat warning her to be careful.

"Lucy! That's dangerous!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Lucy gets off the edge when she realizes that someone is watching her. She turns around and sees that a caped man is stalking her.

'Someone is following me!' Lucy thought as she started running for her life. The man is able to catch up with her and grabs Lucy while covering her mouth so she can't scream for help & takes her to a dark alley Where no one can see them. Once out of sight he gags Lucy and begins stripping her until she was completely naked and tosses her keys to the side. The man uses a paralyzing kind of magic technique to make sure Lucy couldn't run while he started stripping himself.

'Natsu! Someone, please save me!' Lucy thought as she started crying, trying to move her body to get away. It was no good, she couldn't move and cried. A man was stalking her at night, took her to a dark alley, stripped her naked and was about to rape her. She never felt so terrified in her life. The man then started groping her big breasts really hard, making Lucy groan in pain.

'Please stop! I don't want this!' The man kept groping them until he grabbed Lucy's legs, trying to open them and enter her. Lucy's eyes widened. A man was about to take her virginity & rape her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. The man was about to enter her, but suddenly, a ball of fire appeared and hit the man's face. Lucy turned her head and saw Natsu with an angry expression on his face.

'Natsu' Lucy smiled with tears of joy when she saw that Natsu came to her rescue.

"Damn you asshole! You've got some nerve hurting Lucy like this!" Natsu yelled out and started beating the rapist. With every hit, the rapist got third degree burn. Natsu's flame was more intense and hot as his anger fueled the attacks. When Natsu was done, he grabbed the rapists neck and pinned him to a wall.

"Listen up! If I ever see you anywhere near my Lucy, I will kill you!" Natsu punched him for the final time, the rapist lying unconscious on the cold concrete. Once Natsu was sure he was out cold, he ran to Lucy and took the gag off Lucy.

"Are you okay Lucy? Did that guy..."

"No, you stopped him from raping me. Thank you Natsu." The paralyzing spell wore off and she hugged him. Natsu broke the hug to wrap his scarf around Lucy to cover her breasts until he found her clothes.

"I know it isn't much, but cover your chest until I get your clothes." Natsu said as he looked until he spotted Lucy's clothes. He gave her the clothes and turned around so that Lucy can get dressed in private.

"I'm done..." Lucy said in a whisper. Natsu turned around to see her still crying. The fire mage walked towards her and picked her up bridal style.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm here now. I'm sorry that I couldn't come and sooner." Natsu apologized as a single tear fell from his right eye. Lucy placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it.

"It's all right Natsu, you saved me before that man could rape me and take my virginity away." Lucy said as she started to fall asleep in Natsu's arms. The fire mage gets Lucy's keys and starts walking towards her apartment and arrived after a few minutes. Natsu goes inside the apartment room and tries without looking at Lucy, to take her clothes off and put on her pj's while wrapping his scarf around her neck. After finishing, he places the celestial mage on her bed and places a chair next to the bed so that he can watch over her during the night. But he heard a sound coming from outside and went through the window to investigate, only to see someone behind the boat.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Lucy!" He charges in and punches the man and sends him flying with his finishing technique.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" The man is sent flying towards the outskirts of Magnolia.

"That ought to do it." Natsu goes back inside through the window to see Lucy awake and softly crying.

"Lucy, what's wrong!" Natsu starts panicking when she looks at him with tears in her eyes. He goes to her side and without warning, she hugs him tightly, and he hugs her back.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Natsu."

"Always Lucy. I'll always be here for you." Lucy pulled back to look into his soft onyx eyes.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why-" Lucy was interrupted when he cupped her face and kissed her gently. Lucy was blushing really hard that the color of her face was the same shade of red as Erza's hair. She at first was shocked seeing that it was her very first kiss, but eventually returned Natsu's kiss. They eventually broke for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"That's why I saved you. It's because I love you Lucy. Since the first day I met you I've had feelings for you. But I was too scared to tell you because I might get rejected. Even if you don't feel the same way I will still love you and protect you no matter what. I'll always be here for you" Natsu said as he took her hands in his. Lucy couldn't believe everything that's happened tonight. First, she was stripped naked after being taken into a dark alley by some stranger, then Natsu comes to her rescue, he then kisses her, and now he's confessing his love to her. Lucy had feelings for the fire mage since the day they met, but Natsu confessed to her first. She thought she was dreaming but she knew it wasn't.

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy said as she pulled him in for another kiss, and he happily kisses her back. After a while they pulled apart and Lucy pulls him into her bed.

"Can you please stay here with me?"

"Of course Lucy." Lucy got on top of him and laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Making sure that if that guy came back, he would have to go through him first. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The Next Day**

Everybody heard what happened to Lucy. At first they were concerned, but the celestial Mage told them that Natsu came to her rescue. As well as tell the girls that Natsu is her boyfriend now. The guild was happy for the new couple, and that's when the mayor of Magnolia entered the guild.

"Ahem! Which one of you is Natsu Dragneel?" The mayor asked as he looked around. Natsu stood from his seat and approached the mayor.

"That's me."

"Well then." The mayor hands him a huge sack.

"What's this?"

"This is your reward for catching this man." The mayor showed him a job poster that had the identity of the rapist.

"You see, this man Derek, was once working for Bora the Prominence. He is wanted for sexual assault, theft, arson, selling slaves, and kidnapping of women. Thanks to you Derek is now at the Magic Council prison for life." Natsu looked at him with a surprised look.

"Is something wrong?"

"How much money is in here?" The mayor smirked.

"Exactly 1,050,000." The whole guild shouted in surprise.

"EHHHH!" Most fainted while others had there mouths hanging with eyes so wide they could use them as plates. The mayor could only laugh at there reactions.

"Well I must be off!" The mayor left the guild, leaving everyone to recover from there outburst and congratulate the fire mage. Natsu shrugged them off and made his way to Lucy, handing her the money.

"Hey Lucy, if your not busy today then how about we pay your rent and go shopping." Lucy was surprised but smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'd love to Natsu." Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu and they headed out the guild for a day of shopping, but to the two of them it was there first date together. He may be hard to put up with sometimes, but Lucy loved Natsu just the way he is, and the feeling is mutual for the fire mage. Natsu loves Lucy and will always be there her, and she knows it.

Meanwhile back at the guild

"Hey Gray, how did you get these injuries and second degree burns?" Wendy asked as she healed the ice mage.

"It's cause of that crazy flame brain that's why!"

**The other man who was behind the boat outside of Lucy's apartment was Gray. In the manga he wasn't following Lucy but in the episode he is. Sorry Gray but Natsu does find you stalking Lucy! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**


End file.
